lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Batman: The Video Game (2017)
This is my game. All content on this page is property of LEGO and Party Inc. Please do not edit this article in any way, shape, or form without the author's permission. Thanks! LEGO Batman: The Video Game is a 2017 video game by Party Inc. It is based off the 2017 reboot of the insanely popular LEGO Batman franchise. It is rated E10+ by the ESRB for Cartoon Violence, Animated Blood, and Crude Humor. Story: Controls: Xbox One * A: Jump/Confirm * X: Attack/Target (Hold) * B: Interact/Special * Y: Swap/Character Grid (Hold) * Menu Button: Pause * View Button: Map PlayStation 4 * Cross: Jump/Confirm * Square: Attack/Target (Hold) * Circle: Interact/Special * Triangle: Swap/Character Grid (Hold) * Options Button: Pause * Share Button: Map Wii U * B: Jump/Confirm * Y: Attack/Target (Hold * A: Interact/Special * X: Swap/Character Grid (Hold) * + (START): Pause * '- (SELECT): Map' Characters: Levels: Level Plots: Level 1: Prologue - '''Batman and Robin answer a distress signal from somewhere in Gotham that there's a bank robbery in progress. They travel through the Bank, the Flower Shop, and catch the crook, an armed henchman, inside the Ice Cream Parlor. After they beat him they find a playing card on the table with the letter "S" scrawled on it in purple ink. They confront the criminal about it, but he is insistent that he's never seen it before. They then take it back to the Batcave. '''Level 2: Burnout - '''On their way back to the Batcave, the Duo get another distress call from somewhere downtown. They answer it to find criminals' vehicles running the streets, and begin to hunt them down. The last vehicle they take down is armored, and inside they find another playing card, this time with the letter "U" on it. They then return to the Batcave. '''Level 3: Freezer Burn - '''At the Batcave, Batman and Robin discuss the cards, and try to find their meaning. Eventually, they get two more distress signals, and go answer them, reluctantly. The Duo rescue some hostages and take down Mister Freeze at a Warehouse in North Gotham, and beat Firefly in the streets of North Gotham. Two more playing cards, with the letters "R" and "P" are found. Firefly's last words before unconsciousness are "docks", so that is where they head next. '''Level 4: Cleaning Up the Docks - '''Batman and Robin go to the docks on the south end of Gotham to try to find any more clues. They come across a group of thugs getting a mysterious shipment. Upon inspection, they find small crates marked with a black skull, but before they can look any more they are confronted by a stronger thug, seemingly inhuman in strength. After his defeat, they find yet another playing card, with the letter "R" marked on it. They then see a boat taking the mysterious crates somewhere, and follow it to investigate. '''Level 5: Jumping the Shark - '''The Dynamic Duo follow the barge with their respective boats, and eventually board it. On the boat, they face many enemies, until they find the crates. Before they can reach them, a trap-door opens and they fall into a large pit of water inside the boat, where they come face-to-face with a shark! After beating the shark, they enter another room in the boat, a sort of fighting arena with a balcony. On the balcony is none other than the The Penguin, and he unleashes Killer Croc to fight the heroes! He is beaten, and he has two playing cards, with the letters "I" and "S" on them. They follow The Penguin to the top of the boat, where he escapes in a helicopter. Then the boat docks at an old factory, and the heroes sneak inside. '''Level 6: Into the Factory - '''Batman and Robin enter the mysterious factory, and face off against more enemies. They then, after battling their way to the final room, reach a dead end. A huge, dark room with only a single playing card light by a spotlight in the center. It is marked with only an "E", spelling out "S U R P R I S E". The lights come on, and the room is shown to be covered in decorations for no one but The Joker. He comes down from a balcony and tells the heroes his plan. He broke out of Arkham with a bomb planted by some of his men, then he enlisted the help of some men to order a shipment of Venom, a strength enhancing drug, to the docks, and had it shipped to his factory. There, he would use it on his men to create an army of super-soldiers! The first batch is ready, and he unleashes one of his venomed-up goons to fight Batman and Robin, then fights them himself. He defeats them with the use of his Joy Buzzer, and gets away. '''Level 7: ACE in the Hole - '''The heroes come out of the factory and reach a dilemma, they have no clue where to go! Batman suggests they try Joker's birthplace, the old ACE Chemicals building. After searching it, they do not find The Joker, but another insane criminal, The Mad Hatter. He is beaten, and they interrogate him for any information. He does not know where The Joker is, but he tells them that he was released by Joker, and that he told The Hatter that the next step of his plan is to go back to Arkham to release more villains to aide him. They then set off for the Asylum. '''Level 8: Road Rage - '''The heroes are on their way to Arkham when a large group of Joker's vehicles come their way. After defeating them all, they are attacked by Harley Quinn and her giant Monster Truck. She is defeated, but gets away in a cloud of dust to rid any means of tracking her. The duo keep going on their way to Arkham. '''Level 9: Madhouse - '''When Batman and Robin finally get to the Asylum, it is in ruins. The Joker and co. set off a bomb that destroyed the entire west wing of Arkham, providing easy escape. They fall down into the lowest chamber, which is covered in deadly plantlife. They come face-to-face with Poison Ivy, and once she is beaten, she tells them that Joker freed her from her cell and let her have free reign over the Asylum, as the outside is covered in plants. She also tells them that The Joker was going to the old Fairgrounds to "meet an old friend", so they head there next. '''Level 10: Fun at the Fairgrounds - '''Our heroes spot the clown's helicopter in the sky, and chase it down in their own vehicles. They shoot it down, but it lands safely in the fairgrounds, and they have to battle their way through it. Once they meet up with Joker, they find out his "friend" is actually Jonathan Crane, or "The Scarecrow". Joker and Scarecrow duel the Dynamic Duo, but this time Batman is prepared, as his Electricity Suit counter-acts Joker's Joy Buzzer. They get away in Crane's Bi-Plane, and Joker leaves behind a slip of paper. It's a ticket to the Monarch Theater, and that's where they head. '''Level 11: Cinematic Combat - '''The heroes go to the Theater, where they face off against more goons. After fighting them, they find that Joker and Scarecrow have already left. Batman finds something on the ground, but before he can see what it is, they are attacked a Venom Thug and a Venom Clown. After beating them, they find out the thing he saw was a coin. Not just any coin, it was scarred on the back of it. Batman deducts that since it is Two-Face's calling card, they should try to find him. '''Level 12: G.C.P.D. Brawl - '''On their hunt for Two-Face, Batman and Robin get a distress signal from Commissioner Gordon, saying the G.C.P.D. building is under attack! They come to the rescue, and after battling the criminals, Batman interrogates one. He asks him why they attacked the station, and he says they were looking for something. Gordon enters the room and congratulates Batman on a job well done, then Robin accidentally falls down into the closet. The door opens, and we see Commissioner Gordon tied up in the closet! The fake Commissioner laughs, then transforms into Clayface! After defeating Clayface, the real Gordon tells Batman and Robin that those crooks were looking for the case files for someone. They see a goon getting away in the helicopter with the files, and upon looking through the files they find just one missing: Bane. '''Level 13: Bane of my Existence - '''Batman and Robin get into their aquatic vehicles and chase down the helicopter. On their way they shoot down many of Joker's goons' vehicles, more helicopters and boats. After finding the helicopter with the files, it gets shot down and lands on an island. That island is Santa Prisca, where the super criminal Bane is held. On the island, they infiltrate the Peña Dura prison. Inside, the heroes fight off escaped prisoners, since the helicopter crashed into the top of the prison, freeing most of the prisoners. After fighting through the jail, they come to the lowest point of the prison, a sort of giant arena with the only way out being up. They find Bane here, except he is not powered by venom. He fights Batman and Robin and wins, then escapes the jail and goes with the guards. He leaves behind a piece of paper with the words "CITY HALL" scrawled on it, but before going there, take it back to the Batcave to scan for fingerprints. '''Level 14: Assassins - '''Back at the Batcave, they scan the paper and see it has no fingerprints on it. They get a bunch of crates, and after opening them, they find Joker's goons inside! While battling the enemies inside the Batcave, they are attacked by Deadshot, and then Deathstroke! Once they are beaten, our heroes head for City Hall. '''Level 15: Rise of the Penguins - '''On their way to City Hall, the Duo see a few penguins walking along the streets. After closer inspection, they see that they are not penguins, but penguin bots! The Penguin is rampaging through the streets in his Ducky Tank releasing his army of penguin bots through the streets! They destroy his vehicle, but he escapes and runs into the Museum. They finally beat him, and when they do he told them that "Joker's plan is already in motion". After that they hear an explosion, and Penguin starts laughing maniacally. They then go to City Hall to investigate. '''Level 16: Faces of Evil - '''Batman and Robin go to City Hall and find The Mayor being held hostage by Two-Face! After taking down his thugs, they find The Riddler up in a balcony, mind-controlling the Mayor! They beat up both Two-Face and The Riddler, and after that, The Riddler says that their plan was just a diversion. Then they hear something outside and see a giant blimp-like airship outside dropping bombs on the city. Not normal-bombs, but fear-gas bombs. '''Level 17: Scarecrow Airlines - '''The heroes take to the skies and try to shoot down Crane's airship. Although, it is too powerful, and they are unsuccessful. They land in his airship and battle his men, before finally confronting Scarecrow himself. After his defeat, he drops one last fear gas bomb, then his ship begins to crash. It crashes in the sea, but they climb out onto land, taking Scarecrow with them. Once on land, he tells them that Joker's super-soldiers are taking over the city, and that Joker is preparing to detonate a gigantic Laughing Gas Nuke, large enough to wipe out an entire city. They quickly go to his funhouse, and try to put a stop to it. '''Level 18: Super Soldiers - '''Batman and Robin make their way to the funhouse, and once inside, combat dozens after dozens of The Joker's cronies. Room after room, puzzle after puzzle, when finally they reach a large room. Bane enters the scene, now on Venom, and tries to crush the heroes. They manage to defeat him, with the help of Batman's new Power Suit, and then bust into The Joker's lair. But, he isn't there! Neither is anyone, except for a TV screen. Joker appears, and tells Batman that the funhouse was a diversion, and that he is really at the Cathedral. Then the heroes go to the Cathedral. '''Level 19: The Cathedral - '''Batman and Robin make it to Gotham Cathedral, and see hundreds of Joker's goons inside. They battle up the tower, taking down his thugs, henchmen, and many other clowns, even Man-Bat, when finally they reach the top. Harley Quinn fights the duo, but she is taken care of. Then Joker reveals it; the Laughing Gas bomb! It is huge, and ready to detonate. The duo do battle with the clown, and after a long exhausting battle, Batman stops the countdown. Except for one thing, the "stop button" really detonated another smaller bomb inside the Cathedral! All 3 are knocked out of the Tower, onto the ground in the fiery remains of the Cathedral. '''Level 20: The Last Laugh - '''Batman, Robin, and Joker are all almost unconscious from the fall, but Batman gets up to subdue Joker. Before he can, Joker reveals a vial of Venom he had in his pocket, and injects himself with it! Joker, now on Venom, has a ferocious battle with the heroes, and destroys most of that part of Gotham, too. Then Joker climbs Wayne Tower, and takes Robin with him! Batman climbs the tower, and at the top, Joker is finally beaten. After that, he falls off the tower, but surprisingly is still alive, thanks to the Venom dose. Afterwards, Commissioner Gordon congratulates Batman and Robin on a job well done, and locks up The Joker. '''Open World: The open world of LEGO Batman: The Video Game is Gotham City, separated by its' 3 segments, North Gotham, Central Gotham, and South Gotham. There are many Gold Bricks, Citizens in Peril, Character Tokens, and Boss Fights in Gotham for the player to discover. North Gotham: The Batcave: Batman's lair, located under his manor. Character Tokens: Batman (1989): Use Super Strength on a wall near the back. Batman (Comics): Melt some ice near the west end of the Cave for the token. Batman (1966): Grapple down a latch on the roof. Batman (The Dark Knight): First, blow off a silver door towards the east with some explosives. Now you are inside a maze. Go: left, right, left, right, right, pass the turn, go left. Now break some LEGO bricks and build stairs up to the top of the maze. Up here (be careful not to fall down!) go right, pass the next 2 turns, jump over the ledge, and go forward. Now just hack the terminal and collect your token! Batman (New 52): Fly up, then break the cracked wall. Overload the power system up here and a cage should open up containing your token. Citizens in Peril: Citizen #1: Go towards the west end, then the back. Batarang the rope he's hanging from and he will be rescued! Citizen #2: Bypass the cold area near where you access air vehicles, then melt the ice the citizen in encased in. Citizen #3: Open the Joker Box on the far east side. A Jack-In-The-Box will pop out, and then blow up the wall. Behind the wall are 10 moving targets, and a citizen behind bars. Shoot down all 10 targets in 30 seconds and the citizen will be freed. Gold Bricks: Boss Fights: NoneCategory:LEGO Category:LEGO Batman (2017) Category:Party Inc. Category:Articles by Brobusky Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Batman Category:Dc comics Category:2017